Enough
by Piper15
Summary: GQ 10 yrs in the future. They broke up in university when Dillon joined the WSB, now he's back in PC.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue "Your going to do what?" Georgie stared at Dillon incredulously.  
  
"I'm going to join the WSB, be a spy and all that." Dillon was so excited he didn't even hear the disbelief in her voice. "Remember, I told you they came to talk to me during last semester to see if after university I would be interested in working for them after graduation. I said yes."  
  
"But, but I thought we were going to go work in New York, get jobs live our life together." Georgie didn't really know what to say or even what to express. Shock, disappointment, sadness all descended upon her. Dillon was leaving.  
  
"We can still do those things, Georgie. Just we get to have some adventures in before hand. Isn't it great?" Dillon wrapped his arms around her to swing her around. "Georgie-girl, we are going to live happily ever after!!!" He didn't notice when she didn't respond. 


	2. If only you would stay

Chapter One = 1 Year later  
  
"Hey Georgie you home?" Dillon called as he entered the apartment they shared in New York on a Thursday afternoon. Looking around he noticed no real changes but empty. Georgie wasn't there. Well, it was the middle of the day so she was probably in some lab at NYU Medicine School or studying at school.  
  
Dillon hadn't been back in over 6 months and it was only the third time he had seen Georgie since school started. God, he missed her so much while away but he wouldn't give up the WSB and Georgie understood which made her so great. Unlike some others. One of the guys he trained with at the WSB, his wife had filed for divorce due to his working for WSB. But Georgie, she understood him and his life. Walking into bathroom, Dillon stripped off his clothes to step into shower. He stood there enjoying the sensation of water and remembering what he and Georgie had done in the shower when they first got the apartment. He closed his eyes with a moan, god he couldn't wait until she got home.  
  
At 7pm Dillon started to wonder where she was, at 9pm he started to worry by 11pm he decided to call her friends if she wasn't home by midnight. Where the hell was she? At 11:50 Georgie walked in the door of the apartment talking to a girlfriend.  
  
"So let's order in some food, I have some beer and we'll gab. Maybe we'll call Ethan and those guys see if they want to come over-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw him in the middle of the room. "Dillon?"  
  
"Hey Georgie," Dillon replied calmly trying not to relay what he felt inside. "Where were you?"  
  
"Oh, I went out for drinks with some people from school after class then Sheryl and I decided to come back here. Umm, Sheryl this is Dillon. Dillon Sheryl." She waved back and forth. "So, how long are you here for?"  
  
That was the first question she asked him? Plus why not introducing him as her boyfriend? "Just a couple of days but I-"  
  
"Listen," Sheryl said, "I'm going to go. Let you guys talk and whatnot. I'll see you in class tomorrow Georgie. Let me know if you are still up for tomorrow night." With that Sheryl turned and left the apartment while they stared at each other in silence.  
  
"So, you're back for a couple days huh," it was more a statement then a question from Georgie. She didn't move towards him.  
  
"What no hug and kiss?" He walked over, wrapping his arms around her. "God I missed you. C'mon what do you say I show you." He lowered his head to kiss her, at first she was hesitant but then responded. Picking her up, Dillon carried Georgie into bedroom and laid her on the bed.  
  
"God, I missed you so much. I can't believe we haven't been able talk in 3 months it drove me crazy. I love you Georgie." Dillon lowered himself down on top of her and Georgie just let herself get lost in the feeling. Not wanting to think too much.  
  
Two Days Later Georgie sat on the couch in the apartment watching Dillon get ready to go. They hadn't really talked since he got back and now he was leaving. She had to tell him. This wasn't fair to her or to him. Dillon loved the WSB and she didn't. God, she hated those initials. Hated what they stood for, the guns, the violence, the not knowing where he was or if he was alive. The WSB had kept ripped her family apart when she was a child and she refused to live through that again. For Georgie nothing good was going to come out of this, just heartbreak.  
  
That was why she had to do this. No matter the cost because in the future it would cost more.  
  
"Georgie girl, I'm ready to. What's the matter?" Dillon walked over to the couch with a worried expression. "Baby, what's wrong? I won't go that long again without contacting you I promise."  
  
"Dillon, I can't do this anymore." Georgie stood as she spoke, gaining courage as she stood on her feet. Away from Dillon. She couldn't be touching him while she did this. "I can't do this. I can't sit and wait for you to come home, wondering if you're hurt or dead. I, I did that for my dad and he never came back."  
  
Dillon stared at her not processing what she was saying. Of course he would always come back to her, how could he not? He loved Georgie more then anything in the entire world and she loved him, this wasn't making any sense. "Georgie what are you talking about?" This couldn't be what it sounded like; she wasn't breaking up with him, was she?  
  
"I think we should break up." Dead silence entered the room as Dillon stared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. Did you say you wanted to break up with me? Why would we break up?" Now he was just confused. Yeah, it sucked at the moment but it would get better. Not enough reason to break up. They loved one another.  
  
Tears started to role down her checks. God, she didn't want this but there was no other way. Dillon needed to do this adventure thing and she, she didn't want or need to be a part of it. Georgie knew she wasn't an excitement girl, what she wanted was to get married, have kids and pay taxes. Dillon might want that eventually but what if he didn't? Then what would happen? She would spend her life waiting for him but never able to move on like her mom always waiting for Frisco to come back. And he didn't.  
  
To be honest, she had been thinking about it since she found out Dillon was going to be in the WSB. It scared her. She didn't want to be left alone again, she wanted to start their life together and that, at the moment, was impossible. Georgie had talked to Mac, after he promised to be impartial, and he told her about what life had been like for her mom. When she had told Mac about her decision and he told her it was the most grown up thing she had ever done. So why did she want to crawl into bed with her teddy bear and cry?  
  
"Georgie, what's going on?" Dillon's world had stopped when the words "break up" left her mouth. They weren't breaking up, not now, not ever. "C'mon, we don't have time for this before I leave. I know you're upset about but don't be ridiculous. We love each other."  
  
"I'm not denying that Dillon but I can't do this. I can't wait for you to maybe come back. It's too hard."  
  
"Georgie, you don't mean this. Any of it."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"No," Dillon could hear the desperation in his voice. He could hear in her voice that she meant it. That she wasn't going to be there when he came back. She wasn't going to want him back. "Look what if I don't go. I'll stay." He came off the couch to hold her in his arms but she pushed him away.  
  
"No, Dillon, you have to go."  
  
"I don-" but before he could continue she interrupted him. "Dillon, you love adventure, it gives you a thrill that nothing else can. You need this and I-I need to let you go to do it. I love you, I will always love you but I can't live like that. Waiting for you to maybe come home or find out your never coming home. Please don't ask me too." Now the tears were coming freely down her checks as his began to tear.  
  
"Then don't do this. We can make this work." Dillon pleaded staring at her in disbelief. How had this happened? They were supposed to be together forever, him and Georgie against the world. She sounded so sure, how could she? Unless . . .  
  
"Have you met someone else? Is that what this is about? You met somebody else and didn't have the guts to tell me so are taking the easy way out?" Anger started to rise, there had to be an explanation for this, one he could accept. Not accept but to just break up with him because she couldn't handle it. That was not good enough.  
  
"No Dillon, I haven't met anyone else. I just can't live my life like that, I need more than this." Just then the buzzer rang, the cab arrived. "That's your cab."  
  
"You can expect me to leave? Not like this, Georgie, we can work this out." Dillon attempted to reach for her again. "I'm not leaving."  
  
"I'm sorry Dillon but you have too. I have a study group in an hour and I have to get ready." Georgie slowly started to gather herself. She wasn't going to let him change her mind as the buzzer rang again. Dillon ignored it. "You better go."  
  
"I'll get another cab. We aren't done."  
  
"I'm done Dillon, so you should leave." He didn't respond to her instead reaching to her bring his mouth down on hers. Tongues intermingling and for a few moment Georgie forgot but not completely as she put her hand up to his chest and pushed him away. "Dillon, no. You have to go."  
  
"Georgie, I love you." Dillon pleaded desperately. If only he could start kissing her again then she would change her mind. "You don't want to do this."  
  
"I have to Dillon because if I don't eventually we'll just make each other miserable. Eventually we won't love each other anymore. I don't want that to happen. Please just go."  
  
Dillon didn't know what to do. He had to be back at the office today, there was no choice. He started a mission tomorrow on the other side of the world. They could fix this but it would have to wait until he came back. The buzzer rang again.  
  
"Georgie I have to leave but this isn't done. We aren't done. I'll call you. We are NOT broken up. I love you, more then anything. I won't let you throw this away." Dillon grabbed her for another kiss then walked out the door. "I love you," he said at the door before shutting it behind him.  
  
"Then you wouldn't leave," she said to the empty space before collapsing in tears. "Then you wouldn't leave." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Ten years later  
  
"Honey I'm home," Georgie called as she walks into the house. Home, such a nice place, Georgie looked around her. She loved her little yellow house with its 3 bedrooms and lots of sunshine through the windows. That was why she had bought the house, the windows. It encouraged happiness and she loved it with all her heart.  
  
"I'm in the TV room sweetie," the male voice called out. Georgie smiled. The TV room, huh? So much for spending today working on his manuscript and not watching any TV. Ten bucks, she thought to herself, he started having writer's block just as Law and Order repeats came on. Well, if he wasn't working then maybe they could release his writer's block another way, she walked towards the TV room. Sure enough, upon entry she heard the familiar music of Law and Order while sitting on the couch, under a blanket eating, Georgie looked closer, nachos and salsa. Fred, her dog, sat at his feet eating nachos as well.  
  
"What happened to I'm going to work all day and get at least 300 words typed, hmm," Georgie asked as she sat down on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be working, you know, helping sick people that sort of thing. I still have," he looked at this watch, "three hours until you are supposed to be home. Five o'clock remember?"  
  
"Well, I didn't have any more patients and decided to come home. I missed you Simon." Georgie leaned over to give her boyfriend a kiss who smiled at her. The two had been together for over two years now, meeting while she finished up her residence at General Hospital. Simon had brought a friend in with food poisoning and they had hit it off. After being friends for several months, hanging out together, going to movies and just becoming best friends. The move to lovers just seemed natural for Georgie. She and Simon didn't have the same lighting as other relationships and at night by herself when no one was around, she admitted it wasn't what she and Dillon had shared but that didn't mean she couldn't be happy. Georgie had long ago accepted her actions and her life. There was no point in looking back. Nothing was going to change.  
  
"C'mon, Simon, if you aren't going to work then I can think of better things to do then watch a Law and Order episode you've seen 10 times already." Getting up off the couch the couple walked up the stairs together and into their room.  
  
God, he was tired of all this. Tired of running around trying to save the world, tired of never coming home, tired of being alone-really tired of that. The being alone part, Dillon thought as he walked into Frisco Jones office at the WSB office in Washington. Today was his last day after asking for a leave of absent last week due to being completely burnt out especially after the last case. It had been a 3 year case with him barely ever being able to come back to the States. He hadn't talked to Ned at all during that period of time or anyone else. Georgie, the name whispered across his mind before he abruptly put it down. He hadn't seen Georgie in 10 years and avoided thinking about her at all costs. For some reason today that wasn't working as he remembered what happened after the break up . . .  
  
At first Dillon called Georgie almost daily or as often as he could after she had decided to dump him, which was how he thought of it anyway, but she wouldn't take his calls. He knew she screened her calls to avoid him. So he had sent her a letter, lots and lots of letters, telling her how he felt and why they had to be together. They had all been sent back to Frisco unopened, "return to sender." When Frisco had handed them to him, devastation had taken over Dillon. How could she not have read any of them but he had stopped asking that question years ago. After that he had shown up at their apartment but she wasn't there anymore. The landlord had said no one had lived there since the when he left over 3 months ago.  
  
Dillon knew he could have easily tracked her down but didn't. He worked for a government spy body plus his boss, Frisco, was her father. But that would be pointless. They were over. She had made that very clear.  
  
Afterwards Dillon had thrown himself into work, going on one assignment after another. Chasing one bad guy after another not thinking about the present not the past or the future, just the here and now. Georgie became an occasional thought which he buried as deep as possible; even to the point that all the women he dated afterwards were usually dark baring no likeness to her. With no commitment. He even forgotten what she looked like on purpose until he saw her once 5 years ago from a distance.  
  
Dillon had been in Port Charles for just a day visiting Ned and in the process of leaving again when it happened. Standing in the ticket line waiting to get a flight out when she had walked behind him, he hadn't seen her at first but smelt the perfume. Same Body Shoppe vanilla from when they were together and before he could stop himself he was looking around. He saw Felicia standing not 10 feet away from him with Georgie standing beside her. He could only see the side of her, taking her in. She had been dressed in a jeans and a short sleeve t-shirt for the warm July weather in Port Charles. From the side she looked relatively the same but it was hard to tell from the side. He listened as she laughed that quiet Georgie laugh at something Felicia said and time stopped. For a minute it was like being transported back in time and the urge to go over and kiss her was overwhelming. Memories he hadn't acknowledged in years came flooding back. Like the kiss in Kelly's dinner, their first time, university together but he pushed them back. By then he was an expert at pushing any thought of her out of his mind.  
  
He started to turn away when Felicia had turned her head and their eyes met across the airport. The shock of seeing him was clearly written on her face. Just as she was about to say his name he shook his head and turned back to the line. Turning his back on Georgie. Not looking back again until he heard them moving away then he turned to watch. Watch Georgie walk away from him again, not even knowing he was there. The sick feeling in his stomach returned just like last time.  
  
"God, I need a beer." Dillon said, shaking his head out of the fog of the past. Pushing the door further open, he nodded his head at Frisco before sitting down in the chair in front of the desk. He and Frisco had become friends in the ten years Dillon had worked for the WSB. Frisco had been there when Georgie ended it and kept an eye on him while he spiraled and avoided dealing. Frisco had been the one to call him on it and tell him to shape up or get out. Frisco had said he wasn't getting an agent killed just because Dillon had a death wish, so until he figured things out he was on leave. That had been a wake up call for Dillon, the WSB had been the only thing he had left.  
  
Now, 10 years later of nothing but work, Dillon needed a break. He needed to figure things out. He still loved the life but he needed something more in his life. The one good thing of doing nothing but work for 10 years is that Dillon hadn't spent any money and had a nice little nest egg plus his trust fund which he had never touched. Dillon wanted to get a house, maybe try writing a screenplay or just travel places with the time to actually see them. He had been to the Caribbean several times but never had time to see it from a boat just drifting around. He and Frisco had talked about it last week with Frisco agreeing to him taking a 6 month leave then going from there.  
  
"So, Dillon, what are you doing this week?" Frisco asked as he leaned back on his chair, lighting a cigar before motioning for him to take him.  
  
"Umm, well, since I start my leave on Monday and today is Friday I thought I would start making plans. Look into plane tickets, hang out. Why?" He watched Frisco pick up an envelope and wave it around.  
  
"It would seem that my beautiful daughter is getting married next weekend and we are invited." Dillon stared at Frisco unable to speak. Married? Georgie was getting married? "Yes, Maxie is getting married on next Saturday and we are invited. Both you and me."  
  
Maxie, Maxie was getting married. Not Georgie.  
  
"Umm, well, I haven't been to Port Charles in over five years and hadn't really planned-" Frisco interrupted him.  
  
"All the more reasons you should accept. You can visit your crazy family, start your vacation, hang out, mellow. It'll be fun. Plus knowing Felicia the wedding will be a great time. She always knows how to have fun."  
  
"I don't know, I don't think I want to spend a whole week with my family. Nobody wants to spend a whole week with my family. You've met them, you know what the Quartermaine's are like." Port Charles for a week, to go to Maxie Jones's wedding. No way was he going. Frisco could not make him.  
  
"Who's she marrying?"  
  
"Zander, I told you they were dating and apparently it is more serious. Why nobody told me about the wedding until now is a piss off seeing as the two have been engaged for over 6 months. I can't imagine how much money Mac has spent on this, seeing as he's the one walking her down the aisle not me." Frisco started to sound bitter. "Anyway, I think you should come with me. Be good for you."  
  
"Well, thanks for the offer but I thing I'm going to spend the next week on a beach somewhere. Not in the Port Charles." Dillon got up from the chair. "Tell Maxie I said congratulations."  
  
"I don't think so," Frisco smiled at him in that "your screwed, buddy" why. "Really, you should be out in the field. Your one of my best agents and we cold really use you. Maybe I better talk to my superiors about it first."  
  
"You are your superior."  
  
"Well, maybe I need to talk about it with the voices in my head. See what they think."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Try me." Dillon glared at Frisco. He totally would and without a second thought. Dillon was going to Port Charles.  
  
"Fine, I'll go but just to let you know blackmail is wrong. Doesn't your conscience bother you?"  
  
"Nope." Frisco smiled at him. "So we'll leave tomorrow. We'll take the WSB's plane so met me at the airport around 1pm." Dillon started to walk out of the office when Frisco called out "Don't forget your suit for the wedding." Dillon slammed the door behind him.  
  
He was going to Port Charles. For Maxie Jones's wedding. There would be no way to avoid Georgie. Now he really needed a beer or several of them. At least. 


End file.
